


I want to be your girlfriend

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [107]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Song Lyrics, song-fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Haru è sempre stata innamorata di Tsuna. Marina ha sempre desiderato uscire con Sawada. Tsuna, però, si è ufficialmente fidanzato con Hayato.Takeshi esce con Bianchi, ma Kyoko non l’ha mai dimenticato. Hana ama Kyoko non corrisposta.La situazione è esplosiva.Seguito di Come little children.Scritta ispirandomi anche alla canzone: girlfriend di Avril Lavigne.
Relationships: Bianchi/Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kurokawa Hana & Sasagawa Kyouko, Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko/Yamamoto Takeshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Le note della vita [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 1





	1. Cap.1 Intrighi amorosi

Cap.1 Intrighi amorosi

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

Haru aprì e chiuse la bocca, chinando il capo. «Se non interveniamo adesso, il futuro è già scritto e non ci sarà posto per noi due. Yamamoto mi ha sostituito con Bianchi, ma lei è troppo grande per lui. Inoltre è una Scoglio, una tempesta e possiede un’ingenuità quasi Vongola. Non capirà mai l’altra faccia di Yamamoto, lui non è solo un hitman. Lui nasconde un’oscurità che va compresa» le spiegava Kyoko, dimenando le mani.

"Io pensavo che lo odiasse e lo avesse lasciato, o forse era lui che aveva lasciato lei" pensò Haru e sussurrò: «Mio padre è molto amico del signor Yamamoto, il padre di Takeshi. Inizio a pensare che anche loro abbiano un lato segreto».

«Gli Scoglio provano un amore corrotto, velenoso, che finisce per corrodere gli oggetti della loro passione. Gokudera finirà per ferire Sawada o lo renderà come Giotto», proseguì Kyoko.

Haru alzò la voce dicendo: «Non voglio che accada niente a Sawada-sama», pensando: "Anche se Hayato è mio amico. È vero, litighiamo sempre, ma dietro la sua facciata da duro è un animo sensibile. Non farebbe mai del male a Sawada-sama. Morirebbe per lui, esattamente come me".

Kyoko le prese le mani nelle proprie, spronandola: «Dobbiamo fare in modo che si lascino. Noi siamo le loro perfette fidanzate e lo devono comprendere».

Hana le guardava a distanza, da sopra un tetto, con una faccia verdastra. "Quindi ha intenzione di sostituirmi con Haru? Oh, ma non lo permetterò. Quella sciocchina non mi porterà via l’amore della mia vita" pensò. Udì un battito d’ali e si nascose dietro un’antenna parabolica.

Sawada era atterrato, dietro le sue spalle delle colorate ali da farfalla che rendeva invisibili a comando. Dietro di lui si stava arrampicando Yamamoto.

«Io… penso che avremmo… potuto parlarne anche più in basso» esalò Tsunayoshi, guardandosi intorno.

Yamamoto raddrizzò le sciabole che teneva sulle spalle e rispose: «Anche i muri hanno orecchie». Hana annuì a queste parole.

Sawada sospirò e guardò in viso l’amico. «Quindi ci prepariamo per il campionato mondiale di box?» chiese, pensando: "Ogni scusa e ogni raduno per la Mafia può essere un motivo per scatenare la guerra. Sono stanco di tutta questa tensione.

Però non farò l’errore di Giotto. Non fuggirò alle armi o alla guerra, se ci attaccheranno scopriranno quanto può essere pericoloso un futuro dio degli dei. Non permetterò loro di far del male ai miei amici".

Yamamoto annuì, confermando: «Esattamente». Tsunayoshi lo incalzò: «Questo aiuterà nii-san?».

«Giusto anche questo, Tsuna» rispose Takeshi. Haru socchiuse gli occhi, pianificando: "Se aiuterò Sasagawa a liberarsi del suo demone, magari conquisterò il cuore della mia piccola streghetta. Voglio che Kyoko capisca quanto ci tengo e che valgo più delle persone che non la amano".


	2. Cap.2 Kawahira e Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 43) Dolce sognar, e lasciarsi cullar, nell'incanto della notte

Cap.2 Kawahira e Haru

_I don't like your girlfriend_

Haru rischiò d’inciampare, si raddrizzò abbassando il menù con cui si nascondeva il viso e si accomodò ad una sedia.

"Il piano di Kyoko è semplice, ma non mi è comunque chiaro. Non sono proprio fatta per queste cose" pensò, accucciandosi contro il suo tavolo. Il brusio degli altri commensali del ristorante le arrivava alle orecchie, coprendo le voci dei due che stava spiando. I suoi occhi non si spostavano mai da Hayato e Sawada, che gesticolavano e chiacchieravano, sorridendosi.

"I boss possono avere fino a due mogli. Non capisco perché io e Sasagawa dobbiamo farli litigare con le persone con cui stanno, invece di proporci anche noi. Sarà qualcosa che non so" rifletté Haru, grattandosi una guancia. Arrossì vedendo gli occhi luminosi di Tsunayoshi e sospirò sognante. "Certo che è tanto carino" pensò.

Un colpo di tosse la fece trasalire e si voltò di colpo, vedendo un giovane uomo distinto, dai corti capelli grigi. «Il posto qui è libero?» domandò lo sconosciuto, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali.

Haru assottigliò gli occhi. "Assomiglia molto a Kawahira, essendo una divinità non mi sorprende possa cambiare età. Tutti sanno che è interessato ad Hayato, probabilmente è qui per spiarli anche lui. Questa è una copertura fantastica, non potevo sperare di meglio" pensò. «Certo» disse e tentò di sorridergli.

Kawahira prese posto in modo galante, schioccò le dita attirando l’attenzione di un cameriere, ordinandogli: «Antipasti per due e del ramen caldo per favore». «Certo signore» rispose il cameriere, fece un inchino e si allontanò.

Nell’ambiente iniziarono a diffondersi le note di un valzer suonato al pianoforte.

Haru sorrise nuovamente, vedendo che il giovane la fissava intensamente negli occhi. «Posso aiutarla?» domandò. Kawahira annuì e le rispose: «So che le manca molto la Cina. So cosa vuol dire sentire la mancanza di un posto nativo. Mia nonna Sephir mi racconta sempre di quanto fosse fantastico il mondo degli dei. Potrebbe parlarmene? Vorrei sapere come sono quei luoghi esotici direttamente dalle labbra di qualcuno che li ha amati».

Haru aprì e chiuse la bocca, chinò il capo e mosse i piedi. «Questo è imbarazzante…» ammise.

Kawahira scrollò le spalle, mentre un cameriere li raggiungeva con un carrello e gli posava davanti gli antipasti. La giovane sgranò gli occhi, pensando: "Con le mie finanze non avrei mai potuto permettermi tutte queste cose".

«Perdonatemi. Mio padre mi chiama spesso ‘BakaHira’ proprio perché sono troppo diretto. Invece mio padre non fa altro che rimproverarmi perché amo fare il motociclista punk. Una piccola fisima di famiglia» raccontò lui.

Haru fece una smorfia notando che Gokudera si stava baciando con Sawada. «Non è un bel soprannome. Scusate, chi è vostra madre?» chiese.

Kawahira le rispose: «Giotto Borbone», Haru gli rivolse un’espressione sorpresa.

Dalla tavola di Sawada si sentì Gokudera intonare ad alta voce, in perfetto italiano: «Dolce sognar, e lasciarsi cullar, nell'incanto della notte», mentre porgeva una polpetta al sugo a Sawada con la propria forchetta. Tsuna la mangiò con gusto, rosso in volto.


	3. Cap.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: COUNTDOWN CHALLENGE di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt: 1. ambulanza e 2. stetoscopio.

Il suono dell’ambulanza risuonava tutt’intorno

_No way, no way_

Il suono dell’ambulanza risuonava tutt’intorno. Gokudera la guardò parcheggiare, aprire gli sportelli e scendere con un lettino, correndo all’interno. Si ritrovò a pensare: "Avremmo dovuto immaginare che si sarebbe trasformato in un bagno di sangue. Sono come innumerevoli Battle Choice. Ogni famiglia mafiosa, e non solo, vuole dimostrare la propria forza. Annientare l’avversario è un modo per asserire il proprio potere".

C’era un rumoroso vociare all’interno del titanico palazzetto dello sport americano. Appese alle pareti c’erano delle bandiere di diverse nazionalità.

Un ragazzo dai corti capelli rosa stringeva le mani del giovane ferito. Gl’infermieri lo raggiunsero e lo caricarono sulla barella.

Il giovane ferito sputò sangue, aveva la mascella annientata e il sangue colava copiosamente anche dalla sua testa.

Il suo compagno sussurrò, in francese: «Ci sono qui. Vengo con te, non ho nessuna intenzione di abbandonarti». L’altro tentò di fargli un mezzo sorriso.

Un’infermiera gli sistemò una mascherina dell’ossigeno, dicendo: «Non può parlare adesso. Dobbiamo portarlo immediatamente all’ospedale, va operato».

"Questa è già la quarta ambulanza che arriva oggi. Ci sono scene così di continuo. Poteva esserci uno di noi su quel lettino" pensò Hayato con gli occhi liquidi e strinse così tanto la mano da sbiancare le nocche e far scricchiolare le ossa. "Ero il primo convinto di voler annientare chiunque volesse sentirsi meglio del suo boss. Non è così. Quando sarò Decimo Boss dei Vongola combatterò per superare queste stupide lotte. La mafia sarà libera anche da se stessa" si ripromise.

«Adesso non mi stupisco più del fatto che il padre di Takeshi avesse eliminato tutti i suoi avversari nel precedente torneo mondiale di boss e neanche del fatto che ci vogliano le firme di tutti i boss e re del mondo per poterne organizzare uno» esalò.

Il giovane francese dai capelli rossi scortò il suo compagno fino all’ambulanza e vi salì. Gl’infermieri vi entrarono e le porte candide si chiusero, il mezzo ripartì a sirene spiegate.

***

Ryohei piegò di lato il capo e socchiuse gli occhi. Sentiva lo stetoscopio gelido posato sul petto e regolava il respiro seguendo le direttive del medico.

"Takeshi non ha dubbi che gli ultimi incidenti successi a Bianchi siano opera di mia sorella. Non riesco a crederci" pensava.

Il giovane dottore annuì un paio di volte, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori.

"Però se fosse vero rischierebbe di farsi nemica una hitman, non voglia finisca nei guai" pensò Sasagawa.

Aoba allontanò lo stetoscopio dicendogli: «Nessun danno interno. Sei stato fortunato all’infinito. Molti altri con quel pugno non si sono trovati solo costole rotte, ma anche problemi ai polmoni e al cuore.

Però mi raccomando, non farti colpire alla testa o morirai sul colpo.

Ora occupiamoci di fasciarti la ferita».

Ryohei ribatté: «Non sarà niente di mortale, ma fa parecchio male».

"Devo smettere di pensarci o finirò per perdere qualche incontro" pensò.

Aoba gli sorrise ed iniziò a fasciarlo, dicendogli: «Devi anche ringraziare di avere me come dottore. I francesi non sono stati così fortunati».

Sasagawa lo abbracciò, sussurrando: «Sei anche il mio insegnante».


	4. Fuori nevica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: COUNTDOWN CHALLENGE di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt: 3. Fiocco di neve e 4. Rimboccare le coperte  
> Partecipa a: #ASPETTANDOCAPODANNOEVENT di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: KHR, coppia a piacere.  
> “Si gela qui fuori.”

Fuori nevica

_I think you need a new one_

Takeshi si sedette accanto a Bianchi, intento a fasciare l’addome ferito.

«Amore… Amore mio, non hai le prove» sussurrò la Scoglio. Gemette, mentre il punto dello squarcio le doleva a tal punto da farle pulsare la testa. «Qui tutti stanno cercando di ucciderci, vorrei ricordarti. Sasagawa vince uno scontro dopo l’altro e non riescono a ucciderlo ora che si difende con la spada da kendo quando è lontano dal ring».

Takeshi schioccò la lingua sul palato e scosse il capo. «Tu sei troppo buona perché la vedi come una bambina».

Bianchi gemette e Yamamoto rese più delicati i suoi movimenti, la benda coprì interamente il taglio disinfettato.

Bianchi rabbrividì, sentendo le dita abbronzate di lui sulla pelle. Deglutì a vuoto e gli prese la mano nella propria, sporgendosi in avanti. Takeshi arrossì, vedendola chiudere gli occhi e le posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra. Bianchi ricambiò con passione e lui la stese sulla panca dello spogliatoio dove si trovavano.

Fuori dalla finestra aveva iniziato a nevicare. Uno dei fiocchi di neve finì sulla mano di Dino che sorrise, chiudendo il pugno.

«Anche se qui ci sono tanti possessori di fiamme del Cielo diverse, è quella invernale di Xanxus che vince su tutte. La sua potenza è grandiosa» sussurrò.

Squalo e Anya stavano ammassando i cadaveri degli avversari che Cavallone aveva eliminato con la sua frusta.

Superbi sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi. «Voooi. Se continuerai ad essergli fedele, dovremmo iniziare a considerare di andare a vivere al Nord o faremo finire il mondo sotto una coltre di neve eterna» scherzò.

***

«Si gela qui fuori» sussurrò Reborn, soffiandosi sulle mani. Si avvicinò a Skull che gli dava le spalle e ne seguì lo sguardo. «Cosa osservi?» gli domandò. Aveva il viso in parte nascosto dal cappello a falde larghe.

Skull si voltò verso Reborn. «Guarda là. Ryohei era rimasto leggermente ferito nello scontro. Tsuyoshi ne ha approfittato per poterlo trattare finalmente da figlio» gli spiegò.

Tusyoshi era seduto all’interno di una stanza d’albergo, su una sedia accanto a letto. Stava rimboccando le coperte di Sasagawa con un sorriso dipinto sul volto.

Ryohei aveva il viso accaldato e si vedevano le bende che gli avvolgevano la spalla. Sul comodino c’era una bacinella colma d’acqua con una pezzuola.

Reborn si sfilò la giacca e Skull s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi, mentre arrossiva.

Reborn si guardò le mani con aria stupida. "Dannate visioni. Mi sono visto così tante volte coprirlo dal freddo con una casacca che mi è venuto spontaneo" pensò. Skull si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia. Reborn si disse: "Però forse non è stata una cattiva idea".


	5. Cap.5 Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: COUNTDOWN CHALLENGE di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt: Culo-fic e specchio  
> Partecipa a: #ASPETTANDOCAPODANNOEVENT di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Immagine.

Cap.5 Evermore

_I could be your girlfriend_

«Questo è davvero imbarazzante» si lamentò Kyoya. Era piegato in avanti e il fidanzato era intento a medicargli il sedere, dove c’era una ferita da lancia.

Ryohei ridacchiò, rispondendogli: «Oh, ma io sto gradendo parecchio. Sono felice di poterti aiutare».

«Sto per morderti a morte» lo minacciò Kyoya, serrò gli occhi sentendo la carne pizzicare.

Ryohei si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla schiena, Hibari arrossì.

«Voglio poterti aiutare» mormorò Sasagawa. "Se non avessi il braccio ancora fasciato sarebbe più facile" pensò.

Kyoya gli rispose: «Tu mi aiuti sempre». Alzò lo sguardo e si guardò nello specchio, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Notò che l’altro aveva iniziato a ricucirlo e sospirò. «Non doveva finire così. Dovevo evitare di fare una sciocchezza, ma quell’idiota stava andando contro le ‘regole’» ringhiò.

«Io l’ho apprezzato» rispose Sasagawa. "È una roccia. Non si vuole lamentare nonostante il dolore e la sua pelle è delicatissima, deve soffrire molto di più di un essere umano qualunque".

Kyoya si rialzò in piedi e sbuffò, rimettendosi l’intimo.

«Sei tu quello che fa le sciocchezze». Ryohei gli posò un bacio sul collo e soffio. «Io mi sono innamorato ancor di più di te, soprattutto quando lo hai morso». Kyoya gli mordicchiò il labbro. «Il tuo sangue è più buono» soffiò.

***

Reborn si sedette accanto ad un’anziana signora, accomodata su una panca. Quest’ultima aveva dei capelli bianchissimi che risaltavano in contrasto con la sua pelle segnata da rughe e ingiallita.

«Tu conosci la regina della spazzatura?» domandò la vecchia.

Reborn inarcò un sopracciglio e le chiese: «A chi si riferisce?».

«Sebastiana, la signora del lerciume. Lei è promessa e sposerà un altro, quando il suo vero amore è ancora vivo» rispose l’anziana.

Reborn accarezzò la pistola, borbottando: «Se si riferisce a Skull, lui non ha un vero amore. Solo un principattolo».

«Oh, il suo vero amore l’aspetterà nella torre… evermore» disse lei.

Reborn si alzò di scatto, come scottato e si nascose il viso con una mano vedendo sfocato.

_Le mani dell’uomo si ricoprirono di pelliccia, gettò indietro la testa e ruggì, il cappello che indossava era caduto per terra._

_«Tuo fratello condivide con me la mia maledizione, ma è il corpo e la mia mente che cedono. Fuggi_ _» ordinò._

 _«No_ _» rispose il principe._

 _«Vattene!_ _» ripeté il suo tutor._

 _«NO_ _» gemette Sebastiano, camminandogli intorno._

 _«VATTENE!_ _». L’urlo risuonò per la torre dalla porta sbarrata._

 _«VOIALTRI, NO!_ _» tuonò Sebastiano serrando i pugni._

_La gigantesca bestia lo sollevò e lo sbatté contro il muro, facendogli sfuggire un gemito._

_"Sei entrato nel mio cuore melanconico e spaventato. Hai stravolto la mia vita e non faccio altro che ricordarti quanto tu non sia all’altezza. Perché non te ne vai?_ _" s’interrogò la creatura._

_Ferite e squarci si aprirono sul corpo di Skull a causa delle sue unghie aguzze._

_«Amerò la mia bestia, per sempre rispose, esattamente come mio fratello Giotto rispose Sebastiano e gli posò un bacio sulle sue labbra._

_«Evermore_ _» ripeté Luigi._

Reborn cadde in ginocchio e si guardò intorno stordito. La vecchia non c’era più.

«Hitman, tutto bene?» gli domandò Xanxus, avvicinandosi

«Io non avevo mai creduto in sciocchezze come l’amore eterno» esalò Reborn.

"Il mio vero amore in caso non sarebbe dovuto essere Luce? Cosa significano queste visioni?" si domandò.


	6. Cap.6

Cap.6

_Hey, hey, you, you_

"Non posso fidarmi di Haru, non sembra riuscire a fare nessun tipo di progresso. Sono convinta che lei sia un’alleata più valida.

In fondo si è già dimostrata capace di tentare di neutralizzare Gokudera. In fondo è a causa sua se adesso Hayato non può vedere sua sorella senza avere il mal di pancia" rifletté Kyoko. Era in piedi, davanti a Marina e la guardava in viso.

«Non puoi negarlo. So bene quanto tu sia interessata a Sawada» disse decisa, pensando: "Se lei assomiglia almeno un po’ a Mochida, sono a cavallo. In fondo sono fratellastri, in loro scorre il sangue dello stesso padre".

Marina giocherellò con una spallina del suo vestito azzurro, dicendo: «Penso che essere innamorati del proprio Cielo sia normale per tutti i Guardiani». "Lei sembra una strega alquanto pericolosa. Magari, rendendola mia alleata, posso chiedere il suo aiuto per far sparire tutte le carte in cui c’è scritto che io e Hayato Scoglio siamo promessi" pianificò.

«Sono le piogge, però, a uccidere per i propri Centri» soffiò Sasagawa, leccandosi le labbra.

«Non credo che riuscirei ad uccidere né Bianchi, né Hayato» disse Marina perentoria. Kyoko la rassicurò: «Non ti sto chiedendo questo. Voglio solo che mi aiuti a farli lasciare… a ‘quasi’ ogni costo».

«Beh, sembra divertente» sussurrò Cozza. La luce delle lampade si rifletteva nelle placche blu tra i suoi capelli, facendole brillare.

«Allora ci stai?» domandò Kyoko, sporgendosi in avanti.

Marina rispose: «Conta pure su di me», le sue iridi azzurro chiaro brillarono febbricitanti.

***

Enma si sedette accanto a Skull, guardandolo di sottecchi e si mordicchiò le labbra. «S-sei gentile… ad a-uaiutare… il signor Xanxus… con il torneo mondiale di discipline di lotta tra le quali la box o le arti marziali» sussurrò con voce inudibile.

Skull fece un mezzo sorriso e alzò il capo, chiudendo gli occhi. «Dovrebbe fidarsi di meno di me. Se Giotto mi desse ordini contrari, farei saltare tutto».

Enma corrugò la fronte, dicendogli: «No-non credo… fo-forse se te lo chiede… Reborn». Skull si lasciò andare ad una risatina, guardando la neve cadere.

«Senti… M-mi vergogno a chiedertelo, ma… A te piacciono i ragazzi?» chiese Enma, passandosi la mano tra i capelli rossi. Sentendosi rispondere: «Indifferente, sia maschi che femmine».

«Quindi sei bisessuale?» approfondì Simon. "Come me" pensò.

«Io voglio chiunque mi voglia… chiunque mi conceda un po’ di affetto» rispose Skull.

Enma si lasciò andare ad un basito: «Ah… Detta così è un po’ triste».

«Non diventare come me, piccolo» gli raccomandò Skull.


	7. Cap.7 Prove di volo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 09. Volo di Piume d'Ottone  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jxvXP3cW44&list=WL&index=148; AJR - Karma (Lyrics).

Cap.7 Prove di volo

_I know that you like me_

Gokudera era intento a fumare una sigaretta, con una smorfia sul volto e teneva le gambe accavallate, una mano in tasca e le spalle appoggiate al muro scrostato alle sue spalle. I suoi occhi seguivano i saltelli di Sawada. Tsunayoshi spalancava le ali da fata e le batteva, svolazzando sul posto e riatterrava.

"Padroneggia molto bene il volo, ma sta cercando di migliorare gli atterraggi. Inoltre vuole imparare a darsi la propulsione iniziale senza dover dipendere dall’x-burner" pensò.

Un paio di bulletti lo circondarono.

Sawada indietreggiò, serrando i pugni. «Prima eri solo un ragazzino imbranato, ora sei un mostro» gli ringhiò il primo. Un secondo fece finta di vomitare e un terzo rise istericamente, facendo scattare un coltello a serramanico.

Gokudera gettò la sigaretta a terra e il raggiunse, accentuando l’aria seccata e in parte stomacata. «Decimo, volete sporcarvi le mani o preferite che mi abbassi io al livello di certa feccia?».

Tsunayoshi negò col capo. «Non c’è bisogno di litigare, ma… Non chiamarmi Decimo» gli ricordò.

Hayato annuì, ma aggiunse: «Perdonatemi Fairy. Però non sopporto vi offendano». Si voltò verso i bulli e notò che quello armato si passava il pugnale da una mano all’altra. «Vi ha graziato, ma alla prossima offesa non sarò più padrone delle mie azioni» li minacciò.

Il secondo lo derise: «Oh che paura! Ci minaccia il ragazzino che prende ordini dalla ‘fatina’». Il terzo gli diede manforte abbaiando: «Che pena che mi fate».

«Vi avevo avvertiti» sibilò Gokudera e il suo viso si scurì. Raggiunse quello armato con un pugno avvolto dalle fiamme del Cielo mandandolo al tappeto prima che se ne rendesse conto, sparò al secondo con il lanciarazzi col teschio al suo braccio e conficcò nel braccio del terzo una siringa colma di sonnifero.

«Iiih. Sorprendente Gokudera, davvero, ma… Sono morti?» chiese Tsuna.

«No, Fairy. Si sveglieranno con un mal di testa», gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Nessuno può offendervi».

Tsunayoshi arrossì. «Grazie, Hayato-kun».

Marina che li guardava da sopra un tetto fece una smorfia e incrociò le braccia al petto. "Dannazione, non ha funzionato! Eppure era un piano perfetto.

Kyoko mi ha detto che il Decimo odia essere salvato come una damigella in pericolo. Quando G si è messo davanti a lui per proteggerlo, si è arrabbiato e lo ha scacciato. Sapevo che Hayato non avrebbe resistito al combattere per lui. Invece non è andato per niente come pensavo. Erano pronti a combattere fianco a fianco e quel dannato Scoglio sapeva esattamente che cosa dire per non offenderlo. Sono una famiglia insopportabile, loro e le loro capacità di persuasione verso i Vongola!" pensò con una smorfia dipinta sul viso. La luce del sole faceva brillare le gemme azzurre tra i suoi capelli e dava riflessi blu scuro ai suoi occhi color mare.

«Quell’idiota si è lasciato convincere a non chiamarlo Decimo. Non capisce quanto quel ruolo sia importante. Il boss se lo merita, non può lasciare che desista solo perché non si sente all’altezza di averlo» borbottò.


	8. Cap.8 Nozaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Parolando di WW.  
> Parole: pioggia, gatto, stella e musica!

Cap.8 Nozaru

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

Lancia si grattò la guancia segnata di nero e si sedette su una panca accanto a Squalo. Quest’ultimo era madido di sudore e si stava detergendo il viso con un asciugamano.

«Sai, ti odio anche per cose come questa» ringhiò Ricky.

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio, mugolando: «Mnh?». "Il boss finora ha sconfitto sul ring metà della Mafia. Se continua così, dimostrando la sua forza sfida dopo sfida, non avremo più problemi. Nessuno ci dichiarerà guerra.

Sono solo preoccupato per Ryohei, non so se riuscirà ad arrivare in finale. C’è gente davvero forte" pensò.

«Non puoi sempre ignorare l’evidenza» borbottò Lancia, passandosi la mano tra i disordinati capelli mori.

Squalo si alzò in piedi di scatto. «Voooi! Vuoi parlare chiaro?!» sbraitò, gettando a terra l’asciugamano.

«Non è possibile che tu non ti sia accorto che il piccolo Nosaru fa di tutto per imitarti! Parla come te, cerca di muoversi come te e si sta facendo crescere i capelli» ringhiò Ricky, alzandosi a sua volta in piedi.

Squalo, che gli aveva puntato la spada contro, l’abbassò. Chiedendo a voce più bassa: «Nosaru? Il marmocchio viola di Gamma?».

«Già gli venne confermato. Credevo fosse amico di Tazaru, quel ragazzino gigante che sembra un quarantenne» borbottò Superbi.

«Sì, anche, ma Nosaru vuole entrare nei Varia. Lui ti stima» gli spiegò Lancia. "Non fare il tipico errore che facciamo tutti nei Vongola, impara ad accorgerti di quello che succede intorno. Non mi sono accorto che il mio boss rapiva povere donne, non ho notato il dolore di Mukuro e Rokudo finché non è stato troppo tardi. Mi sono reso complice degli Estraneo.

Entrambi non ci siamo accorti di quello che il Nono voleva fare a Xanxus" pensò.

«Una tempesta che stima una _pioggia_ » borbottò Squalo, pensando: "Ecco perché ci tiene così tanto a combattere Takeshi. Probabilmente vuole diventare mio allievo anche lui.

Devo parlarne con Taki, sarà felice di allenare anche un fratellino".

«Già e questo è pericoloso. Finiranno per pensarlo un tuo parente e, tra l’altro, se usi una falce come una spada non combatti tanto bene» ringhiò Lancia. Aveva appuntata alla giacca nera una spilla con la forma di una _stella_ con incisa una spada al suo interno.

«Voooi. Parlerò col moccioso» gemette Superbi e si allontanò. Un _gatto_ grigio gli corse dietro, indossava un collarino viola.

***

Genkishi entrò all’interno dello sgabuzzino delle scope da cui aveva sentito provenire un piagnucolio e utilizzò la torcia del telefono per rischiare davanti a sé, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Perché ti sei nascosto qui?» domandò, notando Irie acquattato per terra. Osservò il ragazzino saltare in piedi, continuando a stringersi la testa, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Irie saltellò sul posto, col cuore che batteva rapidamente in gola. Rispose: «Sto scappando da Byakuran-sama, ti prego non dirgli che sono qui».

«Credevo foste amici, po» disse Genkishi, battendo le palpebre. Alla cintola aveva legate diverse spade.

Irie annuì. «Lo siamo, solo che lui alle volte è così appiccicoso e mi fa venire il mal di pancia» piagnucolò.

Genkishi gli sorrise e gli porse una bustina di digestivo, estratta dalla borsa che portava a tracolla. «Tieni, per il mal di pancia» disse gentilmente, aggiungendo ‘po’ alla fine.

Irie la prese con le mani tremanti, arrossendo. «Grazie» sussurrò.

Di sottofondo risuonava ovatta la _musica_ di un inno di una nazione.


End file.
